gameslikeskylandersfandomcom-20200217-history
Cave Patrol Lucky
"The Stone Age Rides Again!" -Cave Patrol Lucky's official catchphrase Cave Patrol Lucky '''is the Fish Eater counterpart of Lucky in ''Sony Pictures Infinity: Feeding Frenzy. ''He is in the Sphinx element. He is in a single pack and a triple pack with the Sphinx Mask and Ocean Cutter Alexandra And Carina. When taken ownership, you will unlock Cave Patrol Dino-Rang as an enemy in the toy box. Appearance In his Cave Patrol version, Lucky wears a gray tang top and gray shorts on his body, gray gloves on his hands and gray boots on his feet. When Transhaped using a Sphinx Mask, his gloves morph into stone fists and his boots morph into stone feet. Powers '''Sony Pictures Infinity Console 'Normal Version Stone Dash '(Ranged Attack): Dash toward your enemies. Stone Exercises (Melee Attack): Punch and kick your enemies. Transhaped Version Utilmate Stone Dash (Ranged Attack): Dash toward your enemies. Stone Fist Brawl (Melee Attack): Punch and kick your enemies. Death explosion and gravestone in the handheld version Death Explosion Backward Flop (normal version) Kamikaze (Transhaped Version) Gravestone (Normal Version Only) Light Blue ''Worms 2 ''cross (Feeding Frenzy) Compatibility Cats Series *Skylanders: Cats 101: No *Skylanders: Too Cute!: No *Skylanders: Funny Cats: No *Skylanders: Whack-A-Kitty: No *Skylanders: Kitten Afraid of Remote Control Mouse: No *Skylanders: Why Do Cats Meow?: No *Skylanders: Touch And Feel Kitten: No *Skylanders: Kitty Love: No *Skylanders: Kitten Party: Yes *Skylanders And The Sony Pictures Club: Ancients of Ooga: Yes *Skylanders And The Sony Pictures Club: Cloning Clyde: Yes *Skylanders And The Sony Pictures Club: Batman: Arkham Origins: Yes Sony Pictures Infinity *Sony Pictures Infinity: Aegis Wing: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: Yaris: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: Fable II: Pub Games: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: Comic Jumper: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: Minecraft: Story Mode: Episodes 1-4: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: The Escapists: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: The Fancy Pants Adventures: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: Small Arms: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: Rayman Raving Rabbids: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: Arkadian Warriors: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: Plants vs. Zombies: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: Feeding Frenzy: Yes *Sony Pictures Infinity: Minecraft: Story Mode: Episodes 5-8: Yes *Sony Pictures Infinity: Batman: Arkham Asylum: Yes *Sony Pictures Infinity: Batman: Arkham City: Yes *Sony Pictures Infinity: Batman: Arkham Knight: Yes *Skylanders And The Sony Pictures Club: Ancients of Ooga: Yes *Skylanders And The Sony Pictures Club: Cloning Clyde: Yes *Skylanders And The Sony Pictures Club: Batman: Arkham Origins: Yes Skylanders *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure: Yes *Skylanders: Giants: Yes *Skylanders: Swap Force: Yes *Skylanders: Trap Team: Yes *Skylanders: SuperChargers: Yes *Skylanders: Imaginators: Yes Disney Infinity *Disney Infinity 1.0: Yes *Disney Infinity 2.0: Yes *Disney Infinity 3.0: Yes Lego *Lego Dimensions: Yes Quotes Sony Pictures Infinity * "The Stone Age Rides Again!"-when placed on the base when entering the toy box * "I'm ready to turn stuff to stone!"-when placed on the base * "You're back! I thought you were turnt to stone forever!"-when placed on the base * "You missed me when I got turnt to stone, didn't you?"-when placed on the base * "You've never seen a cat wear a tang top before, have you?"-when defeating enemies * "Did I not mention that my outfit is hard as stone?"-when defeating enemies * "And stay as stone forever!"-when defeating enemies * "Is it just me or does my body feel like stone?"-when standing around doing nothing Trivia * He is friends with the Earth Transhaper, Cave Patrol Dino-Rang. Category:Sphinx Category:Fish Eaters Category:Male Category:Sony Pictures Infinity: Feeding Frenzy